Pokemon Legends: When The Sun was Black
by SirLuciousWolf
Summary: Hakim and his eevee, Nova were just a normal trainer and pokemon adventurer until a mysterious eclipse appears, night-based pokemon are going wild, and their journey soon turned to destiny when something unexpectingly changes Nova forever


This is my first story in Pokémon fan fiction so…enjoy! WARNING: If you don't like this story then please, please give me some tips because I'm new to this and I really need help (God, I sound pitiful '-') but please be inspiring.

Disclaimer: If I did own it why am I here? *tears* don't own Pokémon unfortunely

Chapter 1: Forever Changed: The Eternal Night part 1

_Nova's POV_

_It's been a while since I had an actual adventure because for years I thought we were do with all that but apparently that wasn't the case with me because of our encounters with trainers, Pokémon masters, and rare sightings of mysterious beings that were thought to be legends or myths it's just too much for me and my trainer, however after my trainer, Hakim, for a while to a break after his 16__th__ b-day and since we've just been either traveling or boring ourselves at home with TV and food. I guess at that moment we were supposed to have the life huh? Well…not for me I guess. It been known that when a Pokémon such as eevee bonds with its trainer during the day it becomes an espeon and if at night an umbreon but…in my case it was something different…something strange…something…life changing. I always knew that I destined to do something because I grew up believing that I can do anything but not like this. This was something not me or Hakim, my trainer didn't expect. My name is Nova and this my story. _

_I remember it like it was yesterday (as a matter of fact it was two days ago) it was on a low cloudy day when my trainer and I were walking through the Grand Lake to do some training up just in case some wild Pokémon attack and I'm not strong enough to defend being that I'm the first to fight and the fact that I don't have a poke ball well I'm basically his first choice. As we made it by the lake I decided to make my to the open space as I await the next orders from Hakim for practice all the while Hakim had already taken out some discs and targets to help me practice and even allow himself become a target to make it easier but I insist that it will be dangerous but he assured me that it'll be alright and by that time I felt something and it's not loyalty I had for him for years but a sense of change that effect us for the rest of our lives (and apparently it did). Shaking my way from the feeling I manage to stand my guard as the already set discs were ready for fire in what appeared to be one of those guns they put in tennis ball only with a broad head on it. "Okay Nova, are you ready for the first three?" he asked me as I look on. I nodded. "Okay let's do this" he said before launching two discs in the air. With much speed, they were as fast as a Staravia but after my encounter with one of them I was quite use to their speed and intensity. I started with Shadow Ball on the first one as the dark and ghostly sphere formed in front of me, I quickly blew it to the my first target and then on to the next using Shadow Ball over and over as I successfully shot each disc with overwhelming speed and power. After having shot the last one, my trainer quickly gave me the thumbs showing that I did well and absolutely nailed it, "So far, so good" he said to me while giving a quick pat on the head. In return, I smiled and gave him a quick "eve" as a way of saying thank you and he continued off to set up the next training: Quick Attack targeting. I always hated this because I'm always afraid that if miss I'll hit a tree filled with Beedrill like last time (man, I can still feel the horrible stings *shrugs*) but now I'm other and more powerful than last time and I promise my trainer I'll do better and trust me I'll always make proud for he once told me that I was unique and special (And believe me I am special) and since have done everything to make my trainer proud and so far he was. As for the training, I was watch as Hakim was setting the targets and observed each them with caution hoping that I don't mess up again (remember, the beedrill) and waited for his signal to start. "Alright Nova see if you do this" said Hakim with very cautious voice. He too remembered what happen last time and took a quick look before tending to his backpack. I took a quick shot the targets with my attacks which were strap on two sticks, all four of them, with great power I successfully hit the first, then the second, the third (almost)_

_And finally the fourth with my quick attacks and soon was finished. Right then, Hakim was luckily watching_

_And suddenly began clapping," Wow Nova that was beautiful, your becoming better everything time" he said before patting me again. _

_At that moment something strange was happening to me, as a matter of fact, something was happening to the whole atmosphere. As soon as my trainer was about to start the next training the cloudy sky was mysteriously growing dark and was slowly causing the area to grow obscure and blinding. My trainer and I were confused and bit scared at first but soon we found the culprit. In the sky laid the sun but it was being covered by the dark and smaller sphere that cover almost all the of sun. That sphere was the moon. As we watched in awe and confusion the moon was coming quite fast for a giant rock and soon it completely cover the sun with darkness and little light. Hakim and I was still a little confuse over the sudden darkness that was once a cloudy day. I stood close to him as he picked me and perched on his shoulder but soon I was needed down for there was all types of Dark and Ghost Pokémon, all wild, that will lurk out and attack any time. I was willing to protect him as my bond grew with so did the latent energy in body I knew it was time, but when? Hakim decided to leave and fast because the last thing we needed to see was a wild dark-type trying to attack us (but apparently is was). As the sky grew dimmer by the second we made a run for it away the Grand Lake and back home which was a mile away. We passed through the trees and grass hoping that we don't have to battle anything, but that was soon changed when all of sudden a group of poochyena came out of nowhere and preceded to attack as they growled almost angrily at us. "Seems we stumbled into the wrong territory" he said deeply as he looked up to the sky noticing the darkening sky the once blue atmosphere. I immediately was in attack mode as one of them step up to fight for their home area and began to fight without warning. I took quick aim the first one of the three and (with Hakim's command) struck back with a shadow ball before he could used bite. The ball worked and soon pushed him to the branch (I didn't mean to harsh but we needed to go) the other two soon went in fear over there comrade's falling started to leave but, with their territory at stake they wanted to fight (at that moment I felt that energy again) ignore the power once more but soon was going need it. "Look Nova we're going to have to leave and soon because an uncomfortable feeling about me" he said with much concern but the wolf-like Pokémon weren't willing to back down and it almost totally nightfall according to sky. Indeed I too had that "uncomfortable" feeling but it was something more and totally strange._

_A/N: Unfortunately, this is just Part 1 of it look for part two soon (I'll explain the rest from there)_

_Please review for I might need some help_


End file.
